The Slytherin Rose
by Shy Night Owl
Summary: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction, so I would love it if you reviewed! This is about if Rose were to switch into Slytherin and her new life. Hope you all enjoy it! I do not own any of the characters or the magical world J.K. Rowling created. Rated M because I am paranoid about chapters to come!
1. The Letter

Dear Ms. Rose,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to take part in our house-switching program. For all of 6th and 7th year if you choose you may be a part of a different house. You may select one of the following houses:

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Please send your reply as soon as possible by owl, so that we may make arrangements.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Rose stared down at the letter. She had expected that her last two years of Hogwarts would be the same, but now she was faced with an interesting decision. She fetched a piece of parchment and a quill and began her reply to the letter.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

If possible, I would like to house-switch to Slytherin. I believe that it would give an excellent learning experience.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

I looked at the letter with satisfaction as I walked down the stairs. I attached the letter to leg of our owl Midnight. As I was letting her go, my mother walked around the corner.

"Who are you owling?" She asked.

"The Headmistress sent me a letter saying I was one of the students that was selected to switch houses!" Rose replied excitedly, although she was nervous about what her parents would say about the house she chose.

"Oh, that is wonderful Rosie. I know you will have a lovely time in Ravenclaw. Just think of all the academic opportunities they will offer. Not to mention they are wonderful people." Mom began to ramble.

"I didn't choose Ravenclaw." I whispered.

"Oh…" She said with a puzzled look. "Of course you chose Hufflepuff. A different experience that would give…" She began to say.

"I didn't choose Hufflepuff either." I said.

"Well that only leaves… You didn't!" She exclaimed.

"I did." I squeaked.

"Well sweetie I will support you no matter what house you chose, but you are going to have to tell your father." She said as she began heading toward the kitchen. I sighed. Telling mother was easy, but telling father was going to be torture. Tonight was going to be an interesting dinner.


	2. Breaking the News

As her family sat down for dinner, she prepared to break the news to her father. He held a strong grudge against Slytherin, and having his only daughter switch to his least favorite house would certainly set off his temper.

"I received a letter today from Hogwarts. I was one of the students selected to switch houses." I started carefully.

"That's wonderful Rosie. What house did you choose, Ravenclaw?" My dad said.

"No I chose Slytherin." I whispered.

"Slytherin… Why would you choose that house! They are a bunch of no good pureblood scum!" He started yelling.

"Ronald stop this. We are supposed to be supportive of our daughter and she has already agreed. So knock it off and eat your dinner." Mom snapped.

"But Hermione…" Dad started.

"No Ronald." Mom replied.

"Fine." He said. We began eating dinner. Afterwards I headed upstairs to begin packing for Hogwarts tomorrow. On my bed was a package with my new school uniform. I made sure all the clothes I packed were Slytherin like colors and absolutely no Gryffindor colors. As I lay in bed, I wondered how I was going to explain this to my friends tomorrow.


	3. The First Day

"Rose! Come on dear we don't want to miss the train." Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a second Mom!" I yelled. I finished putting on my beanie and glanced down at my green tank top and black skirt. My outfit screamed Slytherin, which is why I was wearing my school robe over it. If my friends saw it before the Headmistress announced it, I would be in some trouble. I grabbed my trunk and headed down the stairs.

"I can't believe you are going to be a Slytherin. How are you going to explain that to your friends and Albus?" Hugo whispered.

"Albus will understand, I mean him and Scorpius use to be friends before we started Hogwarts. My friends will understand too, I'm sure of it." I whispered back.

"Whatever you say." He said before getting into the car. I sighed, I really hoped what I said was true. We got to the train station and were waiting on Platform 9 ¾ for the Potters. I saw Albus out of the corner of my eye and grabbed his arm and took him away from where are families were standing.

"Hey Albus, what do you think of Slytherin?" I asked.

"There okay I guess. Wait, why are you wearing Slytherin colors? Did you get a letter too saying you could switch houses? Why would you choose Slytherin?" He asked.

"You got a letter too! I take it you're not doing the program though are you. And I don't know I thought it would be fun to be a Slytherin, not to mention it will be interesting." I said.

"No I didn't do the program; I'm a Gryffindor through and through. Well good luck, we'll still hang out right?" He asked.

"Of course Albus, and thanks for understanding." I said as we headed back to our families. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were very understanding of the whole Slytherin thing. We loaded our trunks onto the train and said our goodbyes before we left for Hogwarts. As Albus and I sat down in a compartment, James came in with Teddy.

"Why aren't you sitting with the Snakes Rose?" James asked.

"Because I'm friends with Albus and I don't know any of the Slytherins yet. Why does it matter?" I snapped back.

"It doesn't James is just being stupid. I'm sure you'll have fun in your new House, just don't forget about your fellow Gryffindors." Teddy said, before dragging James out of the compartment.

"I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal." I sighed. Albus looked at me sympathetically but couldn't say anything because at that moment Lily, Kyle, Jess, and Myla walked in. Lilly was in Ravenclaw, Myla was in Hufflepuff, and Kyle and Jess were in Gryffindor. Myla usually just tagged along or hung out with her friends in Hufflepuff, but on occasion, she would spend time with us.

"Making a big deal about what?" Kyle asked.

"6th year." I replied. Lilly gave me a look as though she was saying that's a lie and you know it, but luckily she didn't say anything. The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. We got snacks off the trolley, joked around, and just relaxed before the start of the year. I saw Scorpius once, but only briefly. He was walking through the corridor with his Slytherin friends.

When we got to Hogwarts, we rode the carriages up to the castle. I was pulled aside along with William from Ravenclaw, Rebecca from Slytherin, and John and Max from Gryffindor.

"You five have agreed to switch houses. We hope the experience provides a wonderful learning opportunity and brings the houses closer together. I trust you all are wearing a shirt with the color of the house you chose." McGonagall said. John and Rebecca were going to Ravenclaw, William was going to Gryffindor, and Max was going to Hufflepuff. I received some looks for choosing Slytherin, but I didn't care. She leads us out to the Great Hall, and we stand in front of the whole school. Professor McGonagall announces the arrangement that's been made. She then begins saying which house each student will be in. When she finally reaches my name, and Slytherin is said, there is silence throughout the hall. I walk over to the Slytherin table, and applause quietly starts. I see Scorpius looking at me as I sit in the empty spot next to him. I offer a small smile, and he offers a puzzled look.

"Why did you choose Slytherin Weasley?" He asked.

"Thought I'd try something new. Figured it be fun being part of the bad students of the school." I said.

"We aren't all that bad, but I guess you'll see that by the end of the year if you can make it." He said.

"I'll make it." I said.

"Well this is Blaise and Kat Zabini, Mary Crabbe, and Chris Goyle." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. After dinner, we headed down to the dungeons. Surprisingly their common room was warm and friendly and so were my new roommates. I also met Ally Greengrass and Megan Parks. As I curled up in my bed, I couldn't help but think that maybe being a Slytherin wasn't that bad, maybe it was even fun.


	4. A Question

The next morning I started classes. The teachers still gave me puzzling looks like they couldn't grasp why the niece of the Harry Potter was in Slytherin. I ignored them the best I could and tried to get use to my new House. Kat and I became almost immediate friends, which was great. The others were weary of me, and Scorpius tried to act as if everything was normal. A few days into school I ran into Lilly in the hallway and managed to talk to her before class started.

"How do you like your new house?" She asked.

"Good so far at least. I've made new friends. There's Kat and you would never guess she was a Slytherin with how sweet and kind she is. There is also Blaise who is like Albus; I could go to him for anything. Lastly Scorpius who is actually really sweet." I said.

"That's good. Do you want to study with Albus and me after lessons are over?" she asked.

"I can't, I promised Kat and the others I would hang out with them." I said.

"It's okay, how about tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely." I said, we quickly said our goodbyes before hurrying to class.

Lunch that day was fun. Scorpius and I continued joking about my new House.

"So what do you think of the dark side?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's pretty cool, and I'm getting use to the whole color scheme you have going on." I said.

"Green and silver can't go wrong." He said.

"Very true and any other dark color will do so long as it's not scarlet or gold." I said smiling a little.

"Yes very true, but can you blame us those are two foul colors." He said almost as though he was daring me say differently.

"Not all the time, but I can see your point of view." I said. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see James glaring at me. "I wish he would just stop." I said with a groan.

"Who? What?" Scorpius asked with a confused look.

"James, my cousin. He's almost as bad as my father is. He just hates the fact I'm Slytherin." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, well ignore him, and if he gives you a hard time spell his balls off. He won't mess with you ever again." He said with a smile. With both started laughing at that idea. The rest of the day was uneventful. We headed to the library to study Chris and Mary didn't come because they wanted to play wizards chess instead. At the library, we ended up running into Kyle.

"Hey Kat." He called over. I quickly stood and walked over to him.

"Hey, how's the new year been so far?" I asked.

"Horrible without you, I don't know if I can make it." He moaned. He enjoyed being over dramatic. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Scorpius, Kat, and Blaise watching us.

"Knock it off, your making a scene. Besides, you'll be fine so long as you study and don't do anything stupid." I said with a small giggle.

"How are they treating you?" He asked, while shooting them a glare.

"There not that bad you know. I actually enjoy hanging out with them. Kat really sweet, and Blaise and Scorpius are like you and Albus." I said.

"Which one's like me?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Probably Scorpius." I said after some thought.

"Whys that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because, I mean well. Your both… you know." I stuttered, turning red.

"No I don't think I know Rose, care to explain." He said with a smirk.

"You're both strong and cute." I muttered.

"Aw, why thank you Rosey." I laughed.

**Scorpius POV**

We were watching Rose talk with one of her Gryffindor friends and it was so weird. The guy seemed way to dramatic and pretty much the opposite of Rose.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably what's been happening the past few days. They are old friends." Blaise said. He is our voice of reason, well him, and Rose.

"He is cute, maybe they are dating." Kat said.

"What? You really think so?" I asked concerned. I had grown too really like Rose, and that guy just wasn't right for her.

"Why, are you jealous?" Kat asked with a smirk.

"No just concerned is all." I said with a glare.

"Well whatever they are talking about Kat turned as red as a tomato." Blaise said. We all looked over and sure enough, she was red and giggling.

**Rose POV **

"I told you not to call me that." I muttered.

"Your little friends look concerned could be because your face matches a tomato." He chuckled.

"Shut it." I slightly growled.

"Sorry, but can I ask you something?" He asked looking serious and a little scared.

"Sure." I asked concerned.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. I stared at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. I really needed to think about this before I gave an answer.

"Can I think about it Kyle and give you answer tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing Rose, you can owl it to me if you want." He said with a small, sweet smile.

"Okay cool, thanks." I said. I got up and hugged him, before heading back over to Scorpius and them. They looked at me weirdly but I ignored it. We finished our homework, and headed to the dungeons. I pulled Blaise away from the group, and told the other two we would catch up.

"Blaise, I don't know what to do." I said.

"Well what's the problem?" He asked.

"Kyle, my friend from the library asked me out, and I don't know what I should do." I whispered.

"Well I know it'll be hard keeping a relationship with someone from another House, especially that House, but follow your heart Rose. If you like him, go for. If it doesn't work out, you two can still be friends." Blaise said calmly.

"Your right. Thanks Blaise." I hugged him and headed back to our rooms. I quickly wrote a letter, to give to Kyle tomorrow morning, and went to sleep.


End file.
